First Time
by Leary O'Neill
Summary: A football game, set before Hogwarts


Harry stood at the end of the line, as usual. He tried to stand tall, but when a few of the others looked at him, he shrunk back down, looking like the tiny ten year old he was. Absently, he rubbed his jaw; Dudley and his goons had caught him just after the lunch hour started, and had kicked him around a bit before their giant appeteits called them away. Now it was Phys Ed. They were going to play Football. Harry was an avid fan of Football, because you couldn't use your hands, and he was startlingly quick on his feet. All he lacked was the ability to get on the field. Whoever picked him as a team memeber (And he was always the last one picked) always stuck him in the goal. He was a horrid goalie. But he was sure he'd make an excellent forward. If he ever got a shot at it. As the line dwindled, Harry found himself studying the two captains picked. One was a rather large and Brutish boy, one of Dudley's avid admirers. THe other wasn't much bigger than Harry was, but he had once successfully whomped Piers Polkiss in a fight, and had earned a lot of respect. He had sandy blond hair, and hazel eyes. It was his turn to pick. Harry Prayed.  
  
The blond boy surveyed the last of the lot, looking Harry over several times. He tok a long time to make his final choice. There was Harry, and a boy witha wide, smug grin on his face. The blond boy stared at him. "Potter." dhe said. Harry stood there for a moment, then blinked. The blond smirked slightly. "Come on then. You'll be right wing." he stated. Harry couldn't believe it. He hadn't been picked last. And He wasn't the Goalie, Either. Despite his whupping at lunch, the day was turning around in his favor. He gamely joined his team.  
  
"Right then. I'm Forward. Colby, you take Goal. Hart, Garret, you're defense. The rest of you, take what you want." The captain stated. Colby stared at him in shock. He was afraid of Dudley. "Alexander, are you sure? I mean...Dursley.." he said hesitantly. "I'll take Goalie." Harry offered. Alexander shook his head. "No you won't. I just said you'll be right wing. I've seen them chase you, Potter, you're bloody fast." he said firmly. harry smiled slightly. "Practice..." he shrugged. "Right. Knowing the other team, they'll try to stomp you flat. Don't worry about it." Alexander stated, and the others ran to take their posittions. Harry nodded, and jogged over to his position, hitching up his sleeves.  
  
Harry chased after the white and black ball, ducking past a larger boy, His eyes on Alexander as he moved down the feild, flanking the forward. Suddenly, a largerboy charged Right at Alexander, and the ball was booted in Harry's direction. He put on a birst of speed, eager to proove himself. So he didn't see the other team's forward barelling up behind him. Harry was just close enough to the goal that he Dreaw his foot back to kick the ball, and felt the baggy t-shirt hand me down of dudley's yank against him. He slipped, feet sliding out in front of him. He hit the grass painfully, the other boy tripping too, and squashing little Harry beneath his bulk.  
  
Harry closed his eyes, grimacing as the other boy was heaved off him. Slowly, he crawled to his hands and knees, coughing. He opened his eyes, and everything was blurry; His glasses were broken again. He felt for the pieces, when a hand took his, and laid the two halves into it. "Hey Potter..." It was Alexander. THe Captain of his team helped him stand. Harry blinked blindly at him. He thought Alexis was smiling. "I'm sorry. I'll stick to Goalie next time." he said in shame. "Hell no! WHen I'm captain...I'm going to make you Forward!" he stated. Harry blinked. "What?" His captain laughed. "Not only did you score the winning goal... but you bloodied their goalie's nose to boot." Alexander pointed him in the direction of a blurry school nurse, a fat boy, and a lot of red. Harry felt a small smile spread across his face. "Oops...I slipped." he said honestly. The Blond boy grinned.  
  
Harry got a thumping after school from Dudley and his friends. His bruised jaw became a black eye and a pair of very sore arms, since they'd been wrenched behind his back. His chest and stomach were a mass of pruises, but every ache felt worth it. Every bruise and scrape felt very very good. Becuase Harry had gotten to actually play. And he hadn't been picked Last. For the first time...He wasn't the Last one. 


End file.
